Sunbeam Plains
Sunbeam Plains is a location in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It is the first major location explored in the game. Description Sunbeam Plains is a lucious plains filled with life such as grass and flowers. History Mario and Luigi begin their journey into Sunbeam Plains. They fight with regular Goombas and. eventually, Paper Goombas as well. They run into some Paper Toads but one gets away behind a crack in the wall. Soon, Mario and Luigi encounter a bunch of Paper Goombas who had merged to form a giant wheel knocking out Mario and Luigi. Fortunately for them, Paper Mario appears out of nowhere and saves the 3-D bros using his unique battle style to defeat the Paper Goombas. Starlow identifies him as the paper world version of Mario and he joins the team. The group press on and are eventually confronted by Bowser and Paper Bowser who have already kidnapped Princess Peach and Paper Peach. The two of them plan on leaving for the castle but leaves behind Petey Piranha for the Marios and Luigi to fight. Fortuntaely, the heroes are able to defeat Petey Piranha and press on forward to get to the Bowsers. As they start to catch up, Paper Kamek appears and has a bunch of Goombas block off the path with a large Papercraft Goomba. However, the number of Goombas at the time wasn't enough to lift it up and they leave with the path still being blocked. Toadette soon appears and she says that she'll be able to make something to get the Papercraft Goomba out of the way. However, she will need a lot of Paper Toads first forcing the heroes to go searching for them. They head upwards into Toad Village and they are greeted by Lakitu who has a way to help them out. He takes them to the center where the heroes can request missions to rescue Paper Toads. The heroes went to rescue as many Paper Toads as they can and head back to the Papercraft Goomba where enough Goombas have already arrive to lift up their creation. Fortunately, Toadette has sent over Papercraft Mario and the heroes get on top to do battle with the Papercraft Goombas. Eventually, they were even able to defeat the leader, Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba, and successfully unblock the path. They then head east into Doop Doop Dunes. The team later revisit Sunbeam Plains a second time where they must head back to Princess Peach's Castle to check up on things. After learning that the princessess are being held captive by Bowser Jr. and Paper Bowser Jr. on Mount Brrr, the heroes head back through Sunbeam Plains in order to go to Gloomy Woods. However, along the way, they run into Paper Petey Piranha who is messing with a Toad. The Marios and Luigi defeat Paper Petey Piranha in battle and set out to Gloomy Woods. Other Enemies *Goomba *Paper Goomba *Paper Paratroopa Bosses *Petey Piranha *Papercraft Megacrinkle Goomba Category:Locations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Plains-themed